When It All Falls Apart
by browneyesbeauty
Summary: "The strongest walls can crack, just like the hardest heart can break. Cracks are just reminders that can you fall apart no matter how strong you are."
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I Don't Own Girl Meets World**

"What to wear? What to wear?" the brunette haired girl thought rummaging through her closet

"Maya, please heelllpppp me" she begged as she turned to the blonde haired girl who was on her bed reading a magazine.

"Riles, it's just a party! You're just stressing yourself out!" Maya said as puts down the magazine, she was reading to the side

"Just a party, Maya? This is the biggest party in John Quincy High School. This is once in a lifetime. Plus, Lucas invited us. It would be rude if we didn't go"

"Don't tell you're still googly eyes with Ranger Rick"

"What no! I'm completely over him!"

"Yeah right, Riles."

"I like someone else." Riley accidentally blurted out

"Huh? Who?"

"I can't tell you cause you'll just laugh"

"You can't tell me? Riles, I'm your best friend. We tell each other everything"

"Promise me, you won't laugh"

"I promise. I won't"

"Pinky promise?"

Maya nodded. "Pinky promise."

"Okay, the guy I like is..."

"Is who?"

Riley took deep breath and said "Farkle"

Maya tried to register in her mind. Riley liked Farkle. Her best friend like the geeky nerd. Then, she burst out laughing.

"Maya, you pinky promised that you wouldn't laugh"

"Sorry. It's just, Farkle? Farkle is the guy you like? Wow, Mr. Matthews head is going explode if he ever found out you like a Minkus. Especially your Uncle Shawn"

"Maya, that's why it's a secret between only us. Lucas doesn't even know, either"

"Riley Matthews Minkus. Mrs. Minkus. Mrs. Farkle Minkus. Riley and Farkle sitting a tree..." Maya chanted

"Maya!"

"What?"

"Maya stop that, it's not funny"

"Okay, okay, I'll stop."

"Thank you." Riley said as she went back to what she doing

Suddenly, Maya got a phone call from her mom. "Riles, I got to take this call"

Riley nodded. Maya walks out of Riley's room and picks up the call.

"Hello? Mom?"

"Is this Maya?"

"Yes, this is she. Who is this?"

"Darling, you need come home as soon as possible."

"Why? You didn't answer question! Who are you?"

"You just need come home"

Then, the line went dead. Maya started to panic. Did something happen to her Mom or even worse her beloved Gammy. She needed to head home fast.

"Riles, I got to go. Something came up. I'll see at the party." She called out to Riley

"What? Maya, I still don't know what wear! You promised to help me! Don't leave!" Riley exclaimed

It was too late, Maya was long gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer I Don't Own Girl Meets World**

Maya ran fast to her apartment as fast her feet can take her. She finally stop at the door of her apartment. She was nervous. There were so many thought rushing her head. Maya reached out for the door knob. She twisted it and pushed the door open.

"Mom?" she called out

"Katy, your kid is here" Maya heard a man say

Maya saw a man who was sitting at the couch whom she didn't know.

"Who is this guy?" she thought

"You must be Maya. I was the one who called you on the phone" he said as he offered a handshake

But she didn't accept it and instead asked him "Where's my mom and my Gammy?"

"Uh, your mom is in her room, getting ready and your Gammy is peacefully sleeping in her room"

Maya headed to her mothers room. But stop at her Gammy room to check she was alright. And the man was right her Gammy was peacefully sleeping she was even snoring.

"Mom?" Maya said as she was at her mother's bedroom door

Katy turned around to look her daughter. "Ah, Maya. Come and sit down" she said

Maya followed her mother to her bed. She sat down. Maya noticed the pack luggage beside her mother's bed.

"Mom, what's up the luggage?" she said being confused

"Well, um, sweetie. We're leaving."

"We're leaving New York? Now?"

"Not you, honey. Just my boyfriend and I"

"What? You're leaving? When are you coming back?"

"Yes, we're leaving. And I don't when we're coming back"

"What about Gammy and I?"

Katy stood up, went to her mirror and fixed her make up.

"Uh, Maya not everything about you. You can take of yourself. You're big enough. Plus, just Gammy give porridge. She can't even eat anything hard cause she ain't got teeth" Katy said in annoyance

"What about the bills? Who's going pay those?"

"Then, get job. It's not that hard. You can handle it. Oh. You knows what! They're hiring at the NightHawk Diner. Since, I quit." Katy said to her daughter

"Unbelievable. You're dumping all the responsibility on me"

"I wanna take a break. You two such a burden. Especially you. I never really time myself. It was always work and work."

"So, you're blaming us for screwing up your life"

"Damn right. I wished I was never pregnant with you in the first place." Katy muttered

Maya heard what her mother had said and it broke her heart. So, she got angry and gave her mom a piece of her mind.

"If I was such burden your life, why did you keep me? Why didn't you abort me or gave me away? If was I such a nuisance to you. Some mother you are. Fine leave. I don't care anymore" Maya yelled at her mother

Katy grabbed her luggage and headed out the door with slam.

"Maya, darling. What's wrong? I heard yelling and slamming of the door" Gammy said as she was standing at door

"Nothing, Gammy. Mom just left work. We just had one of our usual fights."

Maya didn't have the heart to tell her Gammy that her mother, her daughter had left them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Girl Meets World**

*Phone Ringing*

"Maya, dear, would you get that?" Gammy said

Maya when back to reality. She headed to the kitchen to answer the phone.

"Hello?" she said

"Maya, pardon me on swearing. But where hell are you? It's already 8:00. You said that you'll be here and you're not."

Maya looked the clock. Riley was right it was 8. She felt bad blowing off her best friend again but she had too. Maya was hoping that Riley will understand.

"Riles, I know but something came up. Mom left and wanted me to take care of Gammy"

"Okay, but you owe me one, Maya Hart."

"Thanks, Riles."

"Sweetie, who was that?"

"Riley."

"What did she want, dear?"

"She's wondering if I'm still going the party. I told the was busy taking care of you, Gammy"

"Maya, why did you do that? You should go to the party and have fun with your friends. Plus, I can take of myself"

"But Gammy…"

"Maya Clutterbucket Hart." Gammy said

Maya hated the name Clutterbucket. "I want you to go the party and have fun. You shouldn't be babysitting a old geezer like me"

"But Gammy.."

"Maya."

"Okay, fine. Only because you said it was alright."

"Now, go get dress." Gammy said

Maya ran to her bedroom and starting getting ready.

**-Girl Meets World-**

Maya looked at her phone to checked that she got the right address of Ranger Rick's home. It wasn't a house, it was a freaking mansion. Ranger Rick lived in a mansion. Maya headed to the front door. It was long walk from gate to the door. When she finally got there. She knocked on the ginormous door.

"Name?"

"Maya Hart"

"Right this way, Ms. Hart"

The butler led Maya to the party. He knocked three times and the doors opened. Standing there was Ranger Roy with goofiest smile. He seemed like was having fun.

"Master. Another guest is here." his butler said

"Who? I thought everyone was here."

"Someone arrived late"

"Who?"

"Her name is Maya Hart"

"Hey, Ranger Rick" Maya revealed herself

"Maya, What doing are you here? But Riley said you weren't coming" he said in surprise

"Um. Change of heart. So where's Riley?" Maya said

"Uh. She's over there with Farkle" Lucas pointed out

"Ummm, Thanks." Maya said

Maya went in and headed towards Farkle and Riley. She tired to get through. It was a crowded from all the people dancing. It was hard to move. When finally she got there Riley wasn't there.

"Hey Farkle." she greeted the nerd

"Hey Maya. What are you doing here? Riley said you weren't coming"

"That's like second time I've asked. Did Riles tell the whole world I'm not coming to this party." she thought

"Um. Change of heart. Where's Riley?"

"You just missed her. She's in the kitchen grabbing drinks"

"Thanks"

Maya made way to the kitchen to find Riley. Soon, she found what she was looking for.

"Maya, what are you doing here? You said you were busy." Riley said in surprise

"Um. Change of heart."

"What about Gammy?"

"Well, she the one who told me come here"

"Oh. Okay. Um, here have a drink" Riley said as she handed Maya a drink

They started talking. Maya still hasn't told Riley what happened earlier when her mother leaving just her and her Gammy. They met up with Farkle was sitting down near a window.

Farkle stood up."Hey babe.." he said kissing Riley's lips

Riley kissed him back. "Babe? Since when?" Maya whispered

"I'll tell you the details late" Riley whispered back as when back to kissing her boyfriend

Maya stood there as watch her two best friend kiss each other. She felt like a third wheeler and it was weird. Then, she saw Lucas. The Texas native boy had become really attractive, like he wasn't before (sarcasm).

"Go talk to him." Riley said out of nowhere

"Go talk to him who?"

"Lucas."

"Uh. No."

"Why not? You seemed to like him. The way you keep staring at him"

"No."

"Maya Clutterbucket Hart" Riley said

"Urgh. that name. Why did I have to be a Clutterbucket? That name is such a curse" Maya thought

"Maya?"

"Huh? What?"

"Did you space out on me?"

"Maybe…"

"Were you thinking about him?"

"What no!"

"Yeah, right. Now, go talk to him"

"Fine."

Maya sighed and got the courage to walk over there. As she was walking she bumped into someone. She looked up it was Billy Ross.

"I'm so sorry, Maya. I didn't mean too"

"Its alright, Billy" Maya said as got up

"Why don't I get you a new drink?"

"Ummm..."

"Please?"

"Okay. Fine"

"Okay, I'll be right back"

Billy left Maya and got something to drink. Without Maya noticing, Billy had a powder substance in her drink and gave to her.

"Thanks" she said

"No, problem. Cheers!" he said as toasted with Maya

Maya lifted her cup to her lips. "Drink up, princess." He thought

Once she was finished, Maya started to feeling lightweight. Her head was pounding. "Maya, are you alright?" Billy asked

"Yeah, I'm alright. Just feeling light headed."

"Woah, I think you need to lay down. Come on, I take one of the bedroom so you can rest"

"Billy, why are being so nice to me?"

"Just helping a friend. Can you walk?"

Maya tried to walk but her legs became numb. Billy helped Maya walked to an empty bedroom.

From the distant, Lucas saw Maya and Billy together. He felt kind of jealous. But he felt something was wrong. He walked over to Riley and Farkle who were making out.

"Woah! What's going here?" Lucas said surprise

"Oh. Lucas. Hi." Riley said nervously

"Since when?" Lucas asked the couple

"Since I asked her out yesterday" Farkle said

"Congrats on you two!" Lucas said as he high fived Farkle

"Thanks." Riley blushed.

"Oh Riley, a question. do know if Maya and Billy together?" Lucas asked

"Hmm...Maya and Billy together? She's hasn't said anything cause all I know she's likes you."

"She likes me?" Lucas said doubtly

"Of course, she likes you" Riley said proudly

"Hmm, I'll keep that in mind" he thought

"Oh no, I wasn't suppose to say that" Riley realized

"You're secret safe with me. Riley, I won't say a word."

"Thanks, Lucas. If Maya ever found out that I told you, she would kill me."

There was worried look on Lucas' face. That also worried Riley so she asked him "Is there something wrong, Lucas?"

"Just tell everyone that party is over. I want everyone gone. I just got to take care of something" Lucas said all of as sudden but muttered the last part

Lucas left the couple and ran as fast as he can upstairs to find Maya. "Hold on, Maya. I'm coming" he thought

**-Girl Meets World-**

Billy led Maya to an empty bedroom. The room was dark. He forcefully pushed onto a bed. Maya tired to move her body but felt like paralyze. "I can't feel my body."

He unfastened his belt and join her. "This is going to be fun" he whispered into her ear

"Oh my gosh. he's going to raped me. Someone help." Maya thought

-Girl Meets World-

Lucas looked everywhere but found nothing. "Dammit, why are there so many room!" he thought

There was one more room he didn't checked, his own room. He ran to his room and down his door. There was Billy on top of Maya. Billy held Maya's arms on down on the bed. Maya laid there helpless with her shirt unbutton.

"Billy, get off her! You sick bastard!" Lucas voice roared

He grabbed Billy's shirt, yanked him of Maya and punched him squared in the face. Knocking Billy out cold.

Lucas went to Maya and redid her shirt. He then gently picked up her in bridal style and put her into other room. There he laid her down on the mattress.

"Maya, are you alright?" he said softly

Maya was able nod her head in response. "Okay, that's good. Well. I'll you get some sleep"

As he about to leave Maya lightly grabbed his hand. "Lucas, plleasssee staaayyyy wiiitttth mmeee." she asked

This was the first time she actually said his name; instead those annoying nicknames which he actually secretly liked.

"Please, stay with me" she asked again without stuttering

Lucas looked back at Maya and gave an reassuring smile. He sat down next to her and wrapped his hands around her waist. Maya's head rested on his chest and he watched her fall asleep. Lucas gave Maya a kiss on the forehead and stroke her blonde hair.


End file.
